Chaleur de l'onsen
by Darkie59
Summary: Shota a eu l'idée du siècle, aller aux onsens avec Maru. Oui, mais...


Tadah me revoilà! Voici un OS Maru/Shota tout chaud! J'ai fait un lemon cette fois juste parce que la situation m'inspirait. ^^

Bonne lecture à vous et merci pour les commentaires! ça fait toujours très plaisir!

* * *

Je me sens mal... Mon cœur bat à un rythme affolant. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer à cause du bruit assourdissant qu'il fait.

Mon estomac se tord dans tous les sens et j'ai du mal à retenir les nausées qui me secouent depuis ce matin. J'ai l'impression que d'un moment à l'autre je pourrai vomir sur mon voisin.

J'ai trop chaud aussi. Mes mains sont moites et je sens une goutte de sueur dévaler le long de ma colonne vertébrale. En essayant d'essuyer mes mains je m'aperçois qu'elles tremblent et je n'arrive pas à contenir mon angoisse qui monte graduellement. Plus l'heure fatidique approche plus mon anxiété croit.

Et si finalement je trouvai une bonne excuse pouvant m'éviter tout ça ? Il suffisait juste de faire aller mon cerveau plus que cinq secondes d'affilées. Mais voilà il refuse de fonctionner correctement, se contentant de tourner en ronds avec cette même idée : Je ne veux pas être ce soir.

J'ai cette sensation d'être un lapin poursuivi par un chasseur et sachant pertinemment que l'heure de sa mise à mort approche inexorablement. Les minutes défilent à la fois longues et trop lentes. Je ne sais plus ce que je veux vraiment.

Je passe mon temps à faire des allers-retours au toilette à cause du stress et les gars me regardent faire sans comprendre ce qui peut m'arriver précisément. Ne comptez pas sur moi pour donner une explication qu'ils ne comprendraient même pas.

Comment expliquer que je n'arrive pas à mettre au clair moi-même ? Je me comporte comme un gamin ayant mon premier rendez-vous amoureux ! Je me fais honte mais je ne peux même pas me contrôler !

Le pire c'est sans doute qu'on est très loin d'une sortie de couple. On est juste des amis et ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on sera seul quelque part. Enfin si on allait dans un bar peut être que je ne serai pas dans cet état...

Il a subitement décidé que se rendre aux onsens serait une super idée. Je n'ai pas été capable de refuser alors qu'en réalité j'étais déjà en panique totale !

Comment lui dire que je pourrai y aller avec n'importe qui mais que le voir lui, nu devant moi, n'était pas acceptable. Quand j'ai découvert que mon corps « réagissait » de manière incontrôlée face au sien j'ai eu l'impression de devenir fou. Bien entendu il est clair que Shota a un physique incroyable... Ses abdos sont maintenant parfaits et c'est sans doute le contraste entre son air angélique, innocent et son corps de dieu qui m'affole autant. Juste en y pensant j'ai subitement trop chaud et ce n'est pas dû au stress vous pouvez me croire !

Là il est dos à moi, parlant tranquillement à Yoko de son envie de retourner rapidement sur scène et moi je vois juste ses hanches. Je suis certain d'avoir le regard d'un vieux pervers en manque et bientôt je baverai sans même m'en rendre compte !

Je reçois un coup violent sur le haut du crâne. Hina bien entendu... Il est le seul à qui j'ai osé avouer mon soucis actuel et il intervient de cette manière quand il convient de me remettre les idées en place. Dernièrement les coups pleuvent tous les jours... Je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de l'admirer. Que personne ne l'ait encore remarqué est un mystère pour moi.

Je tente de me ressaisir quand notre manager vient nous annoncer que notre journée de travail est terminée. Contrairement aux autres je n'explose pas de joie. Je me contente de rester assis à ma place pendant que Shota s'active déjà pour récupérer toutes les affaires qu'il a dispersé dans la salle. Il râle contre la partition qui a glissé sous la table alors que j'en profite pour admirer ses fesses... et je reçois un coup monumental. Il se relève et cherche désespérément sa deuxième chaussette... Quelle manie aussi de travailler à pieds nus ! Il pleure à moitié parce qu'il ne retrouve plus son téléphone qui en réalité est glissé dans la poche arrière de son jean... Je pourrai lui dire vu que j'ai repris ma fixation sur son royal postérieur mais l'entendre geindre ainsi me donne surtout des idées bizarres... Et une claque monumentale de Murakami qui me fait hurler de douleur.

Cinq minutes plus tard Shota est prêt et il n'attend que moi. Comme je ne vais pas assez vite il se saisit de mon sac, s'empare de ma main et me tire après lui vers la sortie. Mon cœur manque d'exploser au simple contact de ses doigts sur les miens et j'entends à peine le « Bon courage » que me lance ce traître de Hina. Dire qu'on appelle ça un meilleur ami...

Il me traîne jusque sa voiture et m'expédie presque avec un coup de pieds au cul sur le siège passager. Il referme la porte d'un coup sec et vient s'installer derrière le volant. Il râle... Il râle de ma lenteur, du feu qui passe au rouge quand il arrive, de la petite vieille qui ose traverser la rue sur le passage piéton. Le trajet dure quarante minutes et il a seulement ouvert la bouche pour se plaindre. Déjà que je n'avais pas envie de venir mais alors là...

A peine arrivé il saute de son véhicule et se dirige en courant à moitié vers la porte de l'onsen...

Il a un côté enfantin et capricieux qui me plaît radicalement. J'adore le voir impatient et sautillant d'un pieds sur l'autre attendant que j'arrive à sa hauteur. Il se précipite ensuite dans l'entrée, enlève ses chaussures, se baissant par la même occasion pour ma plus grande satisfaction surtout que je n'ai rien à craindre cette fois, Hina étant loin de nous.

Je m'oblige à ôter les miennes puis je les range dans mon casier redoutant de plus en plus le reste de cette soirée.

La propriétaire nous amène à notre chambre. Deux futons ont déjà été installé en prévision de notre nuit et par le shoji ouvert je peux apercevoir notre jardin et notre bain privé. Super... je vais être nu avec Shota dans ce cadre romantique... Où sont nos amis quand on en a besoin ? A cette heure ci ils doivent traîner dans un bar quelconque et s'enfiler quelques bières... Les chanceux...

Une fois tous les deux Shota n'attend pas une seconde de plus, il prend son yukata et se dirige vers la salle de bain. Je sais que en ce moment même il se lave pour pouvoir se baigner. Il doit faire glisser ses mains sur son corps sublime sans se douter que moi je bande à moitié juste en l'imaginant faire... On peut enlever le à moitié ! Je bande au point que le frôlement de mon boxer contre mon sexe me donne envie de jouir.

Je pars en courant du mieux que je peux jusqu'au toilette de l'accueil et je me soulage rapidement dévoré par la honte. Juste en rêvant la scène je ne peux plus me contrôler alors devant lui...

Je retourne à notre chambre cherchant une vague excuse pour justifier mon départ mais cela s'avère inutile car Shota s'est déjà glissé dans le bain extérieur. Il semble profiter du calme ambiant. Je vais donc me laver à mon tour puis, essayant d'être naturel je vais le rejoindre dans l'eau.

Le bassin n'est pas très grand alors inévitablement nos peaux se frôlent quand je m'assois. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère et le rouge me monte aux oreilles. Heureusement je peux cacher ça avec la chaleur dégagée par l'eau.

Il est beau avec ses cheveux mouillés, ses joues rougies par la température et ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il semble serein, il doit se sentir en sécurité alors que en réalité... J'ai envie de lui sauter dessus !

Il se tourne vers moi lentement puis il me dit quelque chose... enfin je crois...

- OH MARU ! Tu es là ou quoi ?

- Euh... oui.

- Tu es plus en plus étrange en ce moment.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Toujours feindre l'ignorance dans ces cas-là.

- Mouais...

- Si je le dis.

Il retrouve sa position initiale puis je me fige complètement. Sa main vient de frôler ma cuisse... Mais pas du genre frôlement innocent...

J'ai sans doute halluciné ! Juste parce que c'est ce que je désire ! Mais si je rêve pourquoi est ce que je sens sa main sur mon...

- EEH ! Qu'est ce que tu fous ?

- Juste ce dont j'ai envie.

Ce sourire angélique, ce visage rayonnant de douceur et... ses doigts qui caressent mon membre. Je réagis déjà... Cela semble lui plaire alors pourquoi résister ?

Ma tête bascule vers l'arrière, mes yeux se ferment et ma respiration s'accélère. C'est tellement bon que je ne cherche même pas à retenir mes râles de plaisir.

Ses doigts ont été remplacé par sa main et il accélère le rythme me rendant fou. J'ai envie de plus j'ai envie de lui.

L'eau est trop chaude, je brûle. Je le sens bouger à mes côtés, sa bouche se pose dans mon cou. Il me mord légèrement. Peut être que je me suis endormi dans le bain et que je fantasme ?

Il abandonne mon sexe me laissant juste le sentiment d'une profonde frustration. Pourquoi s'arrêter maintenant alors que ma délivrance est proche ? Il s'approche davantage de moi. Mon épiderme entre en contact avec le sien.

Sa langue s'empare du lobe de mon oreille et il vient s'asseoir sur mes cuisses. Son membre dressé presse contre mon bas-ventre. Ses cuisses ferment enserrent ma taille et je ne peux plus respirer alors qu'il m'embrasse éperdument.

Il se redresse légèrement, se saisit de ma virilité et il se laisse lentement glisser sur elle. Il est étroit, trop peut être puisqu'un cri de douleur lui échappe mais il ne s'arrête pas pour autant.

Il ondule du bassin alors que je tente vainement de contenir mon empressement. J'aimerai me laisser aller totalement mais je me contente de suivre son mouvement.

J'ouvre les yeux et le spectacle qu'il m'offre me rend extatique. Ses cheveux mouillés cachent partiellement son visage. Il se mord les lèvres, poussant des gémissements de plus en plus sonores, ses yeux semblent troublés par l'admiration de la voie lactée qui nous surplombe. La chaleur le fait transpirer et je suis, comme hypnotisé, le parcours d'une gouttelette glissant le long de sa tempe.

Il hurle mon prénom et ses muscles semblent se détendre alors qu'il a atteins l'orgasme et sans attendre je le rejoins mêlant ma voix à la sienne.

Ses doigts s'enroulent dans mes cheveux et ses lèvres douces et fraîches se posent sur mon front. Difficilement il me retire de lui puis se blottit contre moi.

Je ne sais pas exactement si cela signifie quelque chose pour lui mais une chose est sûre, à partir de maintenant je ferai tout pour aller le plus souvent possible aux onsens avec Shota.


End file.
